vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Lightning
You should know who I am. Or, should I say, ''what I am. These are the final thirteen days.'' Claire "Lightning" Farron is the protagonist of the Final Fantasy XIII ''series, and a wrestler in WVGCW. She is a former Ms. Money in the BankGurl Gamer Champion, having won the title by cashing in her Ms. Money in the Bank contract before declaring the title vacant, making her the only Champion in either division to willingly drop her title. She and Android 18 previously formed the Tag Team 18 Volts. At Breakdown 06, Lightning was named the new General Manager of WVGCW by Samus Aran. In the ''Final Fantasy XIII series Lightning is the main character of Final Fantasy XIII, a major character in Final Fantasy XIII-2, ''and yet again the protagonist in ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. She is the second female protagonist in the Final Fantasy series, and is extremely popular in Japan, moreso than any other female Final Fantasy character; in the West however, she gets more mixed reactions, many of them very negative. In Final Fantasy XIII, her journey begins as she tries to save her sister from a curse branded by gods, which, by typical JRPG plot progression, escalates into fighting an evil government, killing a god-like entity, and preventing a gigantic floating continent from crashing into earth. She then turns into a superhero, serving as a knight to a super-powerful goddess. Ultimately, becoming a "Savior" to the people of the World, under power from God. Yes. In WVGCW Lightning first appeared in the January 1st Six-Woman elimination match for a Gurl Gamer Championship Match, eliminating Samus Aran and Android 18 before being eliminated by Cammy. She appeared before a booing and jeering crowd, unable to win a single fan. She later appeared in a 6-woman tag team match with Tifa Lockhart and Terra Branford, facing Cammy, Chun Li, and Poison. She lost again. Season 1: Lightning Strikes In Season 1, she returned to fight Sheik in a cage match. By that point, Lightning seemed to be going the way of Egoraptor: an extremely unpopular wrestler with a subpar career. And, like Egoraptor, she lost yet again. On April 22nd, Lightning finally struck. Hard. In a 20-minute submission-only Iron Man match against fan favorite The Boss, Lightning got her opponent to tap out six times while she herself only submitted twice. The effect of the match on the crowd's opinion of Lightning was perhaps obvious: while a few seemed willing to accept her, the vast majority booed even harder than before. Security Guard L On May 2nd, Lightning encountered Android 18 backstage. Stating that 18 had no business being backstage, as she was not scheduled for a match, Lightning challenged Android 18 to a fight. Unfortunately for Android 18, because the match took place in a hallway, Lightning had an inherent advantage. With a series of tosses into boxes and doors, Lightning KO'd Android 18. On May 13th, however, she showed there were no hard feelings when she forced the real fake 18 into the ring for a showdown with the genuine article. Many in the crowd were surprised to see such a genuine act of civility from one of the female division's oldest heels; some even began to wonder if this was the start of a face turn. Lightning had been working with Bryn McMahon and Security Guard B for several weeks to try to bring Carmen Sandiego back to WVGCW, but hadn't actually competed in a match in more than a month. That would end on June 6th. On that day, Bryn concocted the first Ms. Money in the Bank match to try to bring Sandiego back, and put Lightning in as insurance. The field she would have to contend with was vicious, with several competitors that made runs in the Gurl Gamer #1 Contender Tournament. However, she quickly made her presence felt and notably pummeled Princess Zelda with a sledgehammer. What she lacked in pure power she made up for in cleverness, as she quickly took an already placed ladder while Roll Caskett and Videl were distracted with each other, and earned the briefcase in an upset. Now with the Money in the Bank briefcase, Lightning could cash in for a title opportunity at any time, and now had a good chance to earn herself the Gurl Gamer Championship. However, Lightning's status in the company was thrown into limbo during the season finale, as Carmen completed her takeover of WVGCW and Bryn was arrested. During a discussion with Android 18, Lightning explained her decision to not cash in on Sandiego's title win: she wants to get into the new GM's good graces to undermine her from within. Whatever happened, Lightning would need to tread carefully next season if she wanted to keep her job and restore WVGCW to it's rightful ownership. Season 2: Undercover L Still carrying the Money in the Bank briefcase at the start of Season 2, Lightning had to play her cards carefully or risk having her cover blown. When confronted directly by Carmen (Gurl Gamer Champion at the time) Lightning quickly brushed off the idea that she was after that title and instead said her focus was just to wrestle in the new tag team division. Impressed by her feigned loyalty, Carmen quickly decided to swap around the teams for the night to allow Lightning and her new partner a chance to compete. Back in the locker rooms, Lightning conveys to Android 18 that Carmen does not trust her enough to reveal her plans yet and perhaps a victory in the match that night would bolster her status. However she feels that Carmen is trying to stack the odds against her by setting her up with strong opponents. Lightning then tells an unsuspecting 18 that she was going to be the tag team partner for the night and that the match is coming right up. On July 23rd the tag team 18 Volts would make their debut appearance. Unfortunately the opponents Carmen set them up against were none other than the V.I.L.E.C.W's premiere enforcer Daisy and a twisted shadowy figure of the beloved Princess Peach making their debut as the Damsels of Distress. The Damsels would take a strong early lead under the power of the new Shadow Peach. Despite the horrible start, the 18 Volts aren't a tag team who roll over in the face of adversity. Lightning began to fight back but was planted face first through Table-san and seemed to be critically injured leading her to spend most of the match in a support role for 18. After many double teams on Shadow Peach she began to show signs of injury, Lightning saw her chance to end the match and landed back to back finishers to seal the deal. On August 1st, she would be seen talking to Carmen backstage, wondering when she would cash-in on her Ms. MitB contract, in which Lightning replied by stating that she wanted to focus on the Co-Op Division for now. However, they would have their conversation interrupted by Gruntilda, and Carmen told Lightning to take care of the Green-Skinned witch. Surprisingly however, Lightning would end up getting knocked out by Grunty. Later on, she would be conversing with Gruntilda, and they discovered that they were both out to get rid of Carmen. They decided to reveal their plans to each other. On August 8th, they would be seen conversing again alongside their respective allies, and told them to act as they normally do. Later on, 18 Volts would strike again against the Cobra Twonit for the chance of a #1 Co-Op Contender match should they win. This also means she would have to face the woman who she humiliated back in April; The Boss. The contest would be a very close affair, However, The Boss's previous experience with lightning-related individuals gave her the advantage, and ultimately the win, gaining revenge on Lightning. "Corporate" Champion L Eventually, Carmen had finally lost her patience with Lightning, stating to her that she would cash-in her Ms. Money in the Bank contract, or she would be fired. Lightning agreed to do so to remain undercover, surprising the GM. And on September 3rd, Lightning finally was given her chance to strike. Carmen informed her that there would be an insurance measure to make sure Lightning won, despite Lightning's assurances that it wouldn't be necessary. Finally, after watching Gurl Gamer champion Ivy Valentine take a beating from both Terra Branford and the Damsels of Distress, Lightning cashed in her briefcase and took a still-formidable Ivy out to become the Gurl Gamer Champion. During the next broadcast, as Carmen was attempting to leave due to so-called "family matters", Lightning, who'd secretly allied with Dr. Gero and Mavis Beacon to gather evidence to take Carmen down after she'd found them in the Green Room doing 'embezelling', kept Carmen around by suggesting a mini-tournament for the other spot in the Gurl Co-Op title match, since Shaundi had been away for a month. Carmen accepted the idea, but how much longer could Lightning keep her cover intact? Finally, on October 4th, the net surrounding Carmen closed in. Lightning was seen backstage talking to an unknown individual who had his men surround the building, while Lightning had every possible escape route checked and accounted for. The time had come to arrest Carmen Sandiego for her crimes. Before she came to address her however, it was shown that Mavis Beacon and the Damsels of Distress had beaten Carmen to a pulp. At long last, she took to the stage to reveal her true intentions: she had been working undercover to get close to her and gather the evidence to take her down, and then revealed her mystery ally as Detective Dick Gumshoe, the only person to ever come close to capturing Carmen. Before he could arrest her however, Ivy appeared from backstage and chokeslammed her into the ring, unwittingly giving her the opening to escape. Following a conversation with Ivy where she explained her actions regarding the Ms. Money in the Bank contract, she selflessly declared the Gurl Gamer Championship vacant, becoming the first wrestler in either division to drop the respective main title. She then granted a title match between Ivy and Terra Branford to decide her successor, a match which Terra ultimately won. At long last, the Female Division was finally free from the clutches of V.I.L.E.C.W, and when discussing a way to let Bryn McMahon free from jail, she discovered he had escaped police custody, meaning that there was no General Manager. Taking to the ring one last time for the night, she stated that the Female Division would have to take a break while they search for a new GM. Then, Bryn made his surprising return, hugging each other with Lightning expressing her disbelief that he has returned, expecting him to take his place as GM once more. However, in one final twist, it was revealed that, while he was on the run, Bryn took shelter with the Third Street Saints, signing off the position of GM to The Saint to help advertise her presidental campaign, in exchange for protection. Then, the leader of the saints arrived, with Bryn saying that Lightning will need to show her the ropes, then taking his leave ftom the show forever. Judging from Lightning's tone of voice, she was less than happy with this development. Season 3-4: Purp-L Lightning did her best to be civil with The Saints when they first arrived, and worked with Gumshoe to try and find Carmen. However, Carmen got the drop on Lightning, attacking her in the ring and giving her a beatdown as revenge for her betrayal before leaving. After this, she was caught up in the Beauty Explosion caused by Gruntilda Winkybunion and was out of commission for a few weeks. When she returned, she once again attempted to get involved with what was happening, but Android 18 asks if she's willing to do some more Tag Teaming instead. Lightning agrees to leave the work to Gumshoe for now, and went out to defeat Devil's Advocate with 18. Lightning just can't leave well enough alone though. In an attempt to find out what happens to Samus after she was found unconscious in the parking lot. However, The Saint refuses to let secrets out to anyone who isn't part of their gang. The solution is obvious to Lightning. Dress Up! Lightning puts on the purple outfit and is made an honorary Saint. She ended up joining at a good time for them. While their other members, Roll and Shaundi, lost a Tag Team match, Lightning went up against one of the strongest in the company, She-Hulk, and came out with a win. For this, she was placed in a Contenders match against Bayonetta, which she ended up losing. Season 4 was a mostly quiet season for Lightning, especially compared to her earlier days. She was given another shot at a contendership against the champion, Ayla, but was soundly crushed. After this, Ayla even lost her temper and began to attack her in the ring while shouting. Season 5-6: The Calm Before the Storm With things seemingly quieting down due to Samus taking full control of the Female Division, Lightning was able to take part more in the wrestling side of things, and she and Android 18 began to settle into more frequent tag matches, and with the upcoming Tag Team Tournament, they would be foolish not to take part. In the meanwhile though, she would take on a familiar face in Terra Branford, who was desperate to make a statement, and that's exactly what she did, taking Lightning apart in record time. This defeat didn't seem to bother Lightning however, as she and 18 later were part of a Qualifier for the Tag Team Tournament. But they would have to get through recent new team RPGenie (with Terra in tow), and despite being at a disadvantage, they only just barely lost to their opponents, meaning they wouldn't be taking part in the Tournament. After taking a month off, they tried again by taking on, and beating, The Summoners in a hotly contested match. Due to this win, they were entered into a Qualifier for a #1 Gurl Co-Op Contenders Match that would take place at Breakdown F.I.V.E.; unfortunately, they suffered another setback as they lost to Double Dash!!. A few months passed, and Lightning took back to the ring on her own to take on another of her fellow Final Fantasy Protagonists, Tifa Lockhart, who had as of late been experiencing a career renaissance, going toe-to-toe with some of the best in the division, and with how tough Lightning could be to take down, it was sure to be a close contest; turns out that was exactly what we recieved, with Tifa taking an early lead before Lightning pulled it back with Hallways to Hell a plenty. Lightning's next match was a tag against Wright Anything Agency which she and 18 were able to win. For this victory, 18 Volts got put into a Fatal Fourway for the Co-Op contendership, with 18 representing the team. 18 was able to win the match, making 18 Volts the next challengers to RPGenie. Around this time, the up and coming Jade challenged Lightning to a contendership match. Jade was gunning for the WVGCW Champion, Cate Archer, and needed one more big win to seal the deal. These two important matches however were both scheduled for the same night, the Ms. Money in the Bank PPV event. At the event, Lightning must have been having an off night. She put up a decent match against Jade, but even so was not able to seize victory and contendership with it. And 18 Volt's match against RPGenie was again very disappointing for her. Having already had a match earlier Lightning was unable to keep up. 18 also seemed to be having a bad night and the two were unable to stand up to the champions. Following their defeat, 18 and Lightning decided to end their partnership. 18 Volts was no more, and Lightning would not have a very eventful second half of the season. She had a match against RPGenie's frontman, Lucina, and lose that one as well. Breakdown 06: GM L However at Breakdown 06 Lightning was thrust back into the center stage. With The Saint and Samus stepping down from the position of GM, and GLaDOS being (sort of) destroyed, WVGCW needed a new GM. Samus thought Lightning was the best fit for the job, having been a dependable chief of security for several different administrations. Reluctant, she none the less rose up to the challenge. Her first act as GM was to put on the very first Women's Royal Rumble, which was something previously thought impossible. Season 7 Record Gallery Lightning saint vgcw.png|Lightning during her tenure with the Third Street Saints